Sixth Year
by Demi-Chan
Summary: Harry and his friends are all in their sixth year now. What happens when Voldemort comes back in a new form? Also, Harry's new neighbor turns out to be in his house and year. This year should be intresting..


MARY SUE ALERT! Five bucks says that this WILL BE a Mary-Sue. If it is, I will turn this into a serious Mary-Sue parody! Ha ha! XD Anyways..Yeah..here we go!

Chapter One

Harry groaned, sitting up in his bed. As if beind stuck in the Dursley house wasn't enough, there were new people moving in next door. At the momment, the moving truck and movers were making a lot of noise. He stood up, putting his glasses on and walking down the stairs. He opened the door and walked onto his neighbors lawn. There was a girl sitting down, looking bored. She was sitting cross legged with her elbow on one knee and her head in her hands. She had auburn hair, and blue eyes, and looked around Harry's age.

Harry tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, looking up. "Can I help you?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Could you tell everyone here to keep it down?" Ok, so maybe that was a bit rude. But hey, it was only 5:30 in the morning. The girl stood up, facing him. "I would if I could but no one here will listen to me." Harry raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you moving in here?" The girl nodded. "Yes. But my parents told me to set up my room, which I can't do unless they give me my things!" She yelled the last part out to her parents who were on the other side of the yard, moving.

Harry nodded. "Yes well..try to do something, please." He turned around to leave but the girl stopped him. "Hey wait a second!" Harry turned around and the girl stared at him a bit. "Your Harry Potter, aren't you? Sorry to be bothering you about this but.." Harry sighed. "Yeah, that's me.." The girl smiled. "My name's Emily Bryne. Everyone calls me Emma though, except for the few that call me Emmy.." Harry thought for a moment. Why did that name sound so familiar. "If you don't mind me asking, where do I know you from?"

Emma blinked. "I err..go to your school.." Harry stared at her. She went to Hogwarts? Well, she was probably in another house and year or something. "What house? And year?" Emma folded her hands behind her back. "Sixth..and Gryffindor.." Harry blinked. Ok, same year and house. Why didn't he know her? Well, it was a pretty big school.."So, you live next door?" Emma asked, talking Harry out of his though. Harry turned to her. "Yeah, with my horrible uncle, aunt, and cousin.." Emma frowned. "I'm stuck here with my parents, and my little sister..Thought from what I've heard they're nothing as bad as what you're stuck with.."

Harry nodded. "How old's your sister?" Emma looked behind her to see what progress her parents were making, then turned to Harry. "Fifteen." Harry blinked. "Does she go to Hogwarts also?" Emma nodded. "Yeah. Err..sorry, but I think I have to go now. You probably want to get back to sleep now, anyways. See you later, Harry!" Emma said, turning around and running back to her parents. Harry walked back to the house, praying that the Dursley's were still sleeping. Lucky for him, they were.

Once he got into his room, Harry fell onto his bed. He still had two weeks until he would be returning to school, and he was still waiting for Ron's letter to come. That would determin whether or not Harry would stay with them for the last week. He looked out his window, out of which he could see Emma's front yard. She wasn't out there, so he figured that she was fixing her room. Thankfully, they had quieted down a bit. Slowly, he began to drift off to sleep.

Harry woke up a few hours later to his Uncle Vernon's yelling. "Harry! Get down here boy!" Harry groaned, opening his door and slowly walking downstairs. His relatives were all dressed up, ready to go. Harry looked down at his watch. One o'clock. Had he really fallen asleep that long? Vernon shot him a nasty look. "Go upstairs and get dressed! We're invited to eat at the Bryne's house, those are our new neighbors. You'd better not screwe things up, boy! Her father works in my company!" Harry rolled his eyes, turning around to go get dressed.

After Harry got dressed, he walked downstairs into the living room to hear his aunt and uncle talking. "I hear they have a daughter around Dudley's age.." Petunia, who was a snoopy neighbor, said. "She isn't the most beautiful thing on the earth, but she'll have to do for him..Since she's nearby, he'll never need to go through the long distance thing, and he will never be hurt!" Vernon smiled. "What a splendid idea!"

A few minutes later, they were all standing in front of the Bryne's house. The door was opened by a girl who looked a bit younger then Emma. Her sister, Harry asumed. She had the same auburn colored hair as Emma, but her eyes were green. She smiled sweetly. "Hello! Are you the Dursleys?" Dudley scoffed. "We are. But this one," he said, motioning to Harry, "Is just my cousin. No one important.." She nodded slowly, letting them in.

Standing by the door were Mr. and Mrs. Bryne with Emma standing next to them. "Hello there! My name is Micheal and this is my wife, Alice. This is our daughter, Emily," Mr. Bryne said, pointing to Emily, "And this is our other daughter, Chrystal-" "It's Chrys, dad.." she said, still smiling at the Dursleys. Emma rolled her eyes. Vernon smiled at the family. "Right well, I'm Vernon, this is my wife Petunia, and this is our son, Dudley," he said, clapping Dudley on the back.

Mr. Bryne looked at Harry. "And who is this?" he asked, actually knowing very well who it was. Vernon turned towards Harry. "Oh, that's Harry. He's out nephew. We took him in when his parents died in a car accident.." Mrs. Brynes cleared her throat. "Vernon, Petunia. Why don't you join us in the living room for some cofee while the food is cooking?" Petunia and Vernon nodded, following their new neighbors into the living room.

Harry, who standing next to Emma, leaned closer to her and whispered, "Watch out. My aunt and uncle are going to try and hook you up with Dudley.." Emma winced slightly. "Are you serious?" she muttered, glancing at Dudley. Chrystal cleared her throat. "Why don't we er..go sit in the TV room.." she said, turning around and walking into the room. The other three followed her, sitting down once they got their. Harry was about to take a seat next to Emma on the couch, but Dudley pushed him out of the way and sat. Aparantly, his mother had told him to flirt with the girl.

Harry shrugged, sitting on the couch next to Chrystal. "So..er..Chrystal?" he said, scratching his head. Chrystal smiled. "I'd prefer Chrys, if you don't mind.." Harry nodded. "Right. Chrys. So, you go to er..Hogwarts as well?" he said quietly. Chrystal nodded. "Yep. I'm in my fifth year." Harry nodded as well. "Do you know a Ginny Weasley?" Chrystal smiled. "Yeah. I mean, I havn't really talked to her but still.." Harry looked at Emma and Dudley. Dudley seemed to be flirting like his mother asked him to, and Emma looked slightly disgusted.

"Are you in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, turning to Chrystal who just nodded. There was a little more quiet until a yell was heard from the living room. "Emily Courtney Bryne! Get over here right now!" Emma rolled her eyes. "Great.." she mumbled, standing up and walking into the living room. "Yes mom?" she said, crossing her arms. "Why did you set the clock?" Mrs. Bryne said. She was talking about the magic clock that they had. It would begin ringing annoyingly when someone in the family forgot something important. Emma stared at her mother blankly for a moment, before smaking her forehead. "Crap! I forgot to mail everyone about going to Diagon Ally!" she said, running upstairs to her room.

Harry blinked, turning back to face the wall. Dudley sat, looking bored. "What clock were they talking about?" he asked Chrystal, who explained it to him. An hour or so later, Harry was back in his bed, reading a letter from Ron. Thankfully, he would be staying at their house for the last week. It said that he and his mother would floo over here to take him home. Harry smiled, folding the letter and putting it on his night stand. This was the time of the year he looked forward to all summer. Going back to school.

Once he had almost fallen asleep, Harry heard a big bang from next door. He pushed himself up with his elbows, looking out his window. He saw Emma and Chrystal outside with three other people he didn't recognize. Two girls, and one boy. They were all at the side of the house, however, and they were trying to keep hidden. Within a few moments, Mr. Brynes had come out and done a spell to make a fireplace appear outside, since they didn't have one inside. One by one they took they floo powder and were gone. Then, Mr. Brynes made the fireplace dissappear and went back inside. Harry blinked, then grabbed some parchment and ink and began writting Ron back.

_Ron,_

_I will be able to come next week. _

_Havn't asked the Dursley's yet, but I doubt they'll care._

_See you then, and tell Hermione I said hi._

_-Harry_

He rolled the parchment up and tied it to Hedwig, then let the owl free before falling back asleep.

Yep. Chapter one! I know, it was sort of short but whatever. Just sort of..er..introductions. R&R!


End file.
